


情深意怯-车2

by Natsuho



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 包养, 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuho/pseuds/Natsuho
Summary: CP《情深意怯》第六章末尾的车
Relationships: 谭巍泽/鹿秋逸





	情深意怯-车2

鹿秋逸洗了个澡，因为自己的两套睡衣都没干，他只好穿谭巍泽的，有些宽了，容易踩到裤腿，他只好躺着不乱走动了。

谭巍泽在书房处理公司的事，鹿秋逸不想打扰他，就带着耳机安安静静窝在被窝里，以至于谭巍泽出来了都没发现。

谭巍泽双手抱胸看着床上裹成蚕蛹的鹿秋逸，觉得有些可爱，想给他一脚看看会不会滚下去，但理智告诉他不能干这种缺德事，只好作罢。

感受到床的另一侧有了动静，鹿秋逸扯下耳机，转过了头，正好对上了谭巍泽的眼睛，他愣了半秒，身子蹭了过去。

“不怕传染我了？”谭巍泽玩味的问。

“你不是说你不容易被传染嘛，”鹿秋逸撇撇嘴，“就睡得近一点，什么都不干，应该没事吧？”

“不好说。”

“……哦，”鹿秋逸把身子挪了回去，又把被子裹紧了一点，“那晚安。”

鹿秋逸闭上眼睛，感受到谭巍泽钻进了被窝，安心了不少，正打算入睡，谭巍泽一条胳膊搭在了他的腰上，又让他把眼睛睁开了。

“你干嘛？”鹿秋逸惊讶的问。

“我就抱抱，其他的都不干。”

鹿秋逸叹了口气，很配合的把身子蹭进了谭巍泽的怀里，说实话有些热，但也挺舒服的，像小时候被妈妈抱着一样，很有安全感。

“你要不把身子转过来？”谭巍泽在鹿秋逸耳边轻声问，“你头发有点扎我。”

“你呼吸太重了，我转过去不舒服，”鹿秋逸把谭巍泽的手又拉上来了一些，“就这样吧。”

谭巍泽沉默了两秒，猛地一下把鹿秋逸的身子翻了过来，紧紧的搂在自己怀里。

“……唉，行吧，”鹿秋逸反手搂住了谭巍泽，脑袋还在他肩颈处蹭了蹭，“凑合着睡吧。”

“蹲门口冻感冒的？”

“嗯，还等着你良心发现呢，”鹿秋逸抱怨道，“结果你安安心心睡了一晚上。”

“谁知道你那么执着啊？”谭巍泽无奈的笑了笑，“是我我就自己回房间去了。”

鹿秋逸没说话，把谭巍泽搂得更紧了点，气息扑在谭巍泽的锁骨上，弄得他心痒痒。

“差不多可以了啊，”谭巍泽拍了拍鹿秋逸的后背，“再蹭我就收不住了。”

“收不住就收不住，”鹿秋逸抬起了头，“从那天到现在都多久了？”

“你感冒呢，别乱来。”

“那我就蹭蹭，其他的都不干。”

“你这话说得……”谭巍泽忍不住笑了。

“我是想干点什么，”鹿秋逸压低了声音，“你倒是配合一下嘛，感个冒而已，不会怎么样的。”

“嘶……你是那么饥渴的人设吗？”

“可能是感冒了吧，有点黏人，”鹿秋逸叹了口气，“就当我脑子糊涂了……睡吧。”

“我现在睡不着了。”

鹿秋逸还没反应过来他这话的意思，就被谭巍泽搂着腰翻了个身，趴在了谭巍泽身上，谭巍泽的手从他腰上滑到了臀部，把他的臀-瓣掰开，隔着裤子用手指摩擦他的臀-缝，还在穴-口轻轻打转。

“嗯……”鹿秋逸把头埋在谭巍泽的肩膀上，发出了隐忍的闷哼声。

“想叫就叫啊，你这样憋着我下手会更狠的。”

谭巍泽一边说一边扒下鹿秋逸的裤子，一只手轻轻揉捏着他的臀部，另一只手在穴-口外试探着。

“你就这样趴着，我后入，可以吗？”谭巍泽压低声音问。

能明显感觉到鹿秋逸身子僵了一下，但他还是点了点头。

谭巍泽坐起身，让鹿秋逸抓着枕头趴着，又拿另一个枕头垫在他的腹部，让他屁股抬高点，更方便进入。

润滑油可能有些凉，滴在鹿秋逸穴-口上它收紧了一下，适应温度后又慢慢张开，谭巍泽看着这画面有种想提枪直接插进去的冲动，但还是沉住了气，打算给鹿秋逸做个前戏。

谭巍泽俯下身，轻轻亲吻着鹿秋逸的后颈，他抓着枕头的手紧了紧，耳尖有些泛红，谭巍泽忍不住在他耳尖轻舔，惹得鹿秋逸发出了声音。

“……嗯……痒，”鹿秋逸几乎是用气声说的话，“要做就快点。”

“别急。”

谭巍泽的手从他的肩膀一路轻抚到后腰，在腰窝处加重了力度，鹿秋逸身子很明显的抖了抖，把头埋得更深了。

谭巍泽无奈的笑了笑，手落到了鹿秋逸的臀瓣上，一边揉捏一边掰开，小-穴就这样暴露在了他面前，但谭巍泽没急着进入，因为鹿秋逸的屁股手感很好，谭巍泽忍不住多玩弄了一下。

突然起了坏心眼，谭巍泽一巴掌抽在了鹿秋逸的一边臀瓣上，留下了一个红红的巴掌印。

鹿秋逸转过头瞪了他一眼：“你干嘛啊？还要不要进来了？”

“想要吗？”谭巍泽眯着眼睛问。

“想，很想，”鹿秋逸咬牙切齿的说，“快进来。”

“那我这次不想戴套呢？”

鹿秋逸犹豫了一下，回复道：“……随你。”

得到了许可，谭巍泽一下子就来了精神，把硬物抵在了鹿秋逸的穴-口，缓缓推了进去，慢慢的没到根部，看着身下发抖的鹿秋逸，他不但没有泛起怜爱感，反而想狠狠的糟蹋他，想把他操到身体瘫软神智混乱。

谭巍泽向来不是光想不做的人，他扶着鹿秋逸的腰，每一下都狠狠地挺入了他的身体，每次撞击都发出啪啪的响声，让谭巍泽特别满足。

鹿秋逸的身体已经不像第一次那么青涩僵硬了，虽然他技术上还很欠缺，但身体本能的变化是很明显的，特别是小-穴收缩的时候，谭巍泽能感受到他的身体已经记住自己的分-身了，并且能做出迎合他的反应。

“你身子真的很骚啊，”谭巍泽喘着粗气说，“是不是很喜欢我的肉-棒啊？”

“我……嗯……啊啊……”

鹿秋逸想开口说话，但谭巍泽的每一下动作都刺激在他敏感的地方，每次一开口溢出来的只有娇-喘。

谭巍泽突然加快了动作，每一下都顶在鹿秋逸的点上，鹿秋逸紧攥着枕头，仰起了头，再也压抑不住了，想要快点达到高-潮，自己抬起腰就迎合起谭巍泽的动作。

“啊、嗯……快不行了……哪里，啊啊啊……！”

感觉到有液体喷洒在了自己的后-穴，但谭巍泽的动作还没有停下，鹿秋逸像是被刺激到了一样，紧紧的夹着他，像是要让他把液体都留在自己的体内，最后他也到了极限，根本不用抚慰前端就喷射出了液体，整个人瘫软在了床上。

谭巍泽抽出去的时候那种又滑又热的感觉让鹿秋逸忍不住哼哼了两声，他每收缩一下内壁都能感觉到谭巍泽精-液的存在，既羞耻又兴奋。

谭巍泽还有点意犹未尽，他掰开臀缝，看到小-穴里白色粘稠的液体，咽了咽口水，忍不住插入手指，把液体搅入更深处，引得鹿秋逸身子又扭动了起来。

“别……”鹿秋逸用恳求的语气说，“很难清理……”

“那就别清了，”谭巍泽没停下动作，“留在里面一次也不会怎么样。”

“我……觉得怪怪的，”鹿秋逸觉得很羞耻，“都不敢动了。”

“行吧，那你去洗吧。”

鹿秋逸站起了身，刚走了两步就能感觉到液体从自己后-穴流了出来，然后听到身后传来谭巍泽的轻笑，整个人都羞耻炸了。

“你笑个屁啊！”

鹿秋逸骂了一声，加快脚步进走进卫生间，重重的甩上门。


End file.
